


What a Shame She Went Mad

by hoodwinkd



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt, The Court of Nightmares (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodwinkd/pseuds/hoodwinkd
Summary: Mor reacts to the news that Keir and Eris are forming an alliance.
Kudos: 6





	What a Shame She Went Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so apparently I can only write fics using Taylor as inspiration. Anyways, stream mad woman and folklore!
> 
> All of it belongs to SJM. Reviews and kudos are cherished :)

_What did you think I'd say to that? Does a scorpion sting when fighting back?_

"Fuck you, Rhys," Mor yelled, as soon as they winnowed back to the privacy of Velaris. 

He opened his mouth to explain, beg, whatever. She would have none of that. The rest of the Inner Circle hung back, afraid to step in.

"What did you think I'd say to that?" she demanded. "Having him _here_? In my city?"

If her father was to come to Velaris...it would feel like an attack. And the Morrigan always fought back when attacked.

"I wish I could've seen another way," Rhys began, but she had no interest in letting him finish. She winnowed far, far away, to the house that only she knew of.

_And when you say I seem angry, I get more angry._ _And there's nothing like a mad woman._

The surprise, the hurt, the betrayal was quickly turning into anger. With no other Fae for miles, she screamed. The sound of fury whipped across the plains, carried by the wind.

Mor could still here the condescending undertones in Rhys' explanations. Why the hell did males feel the urge to tell any female who dared show anger to "calm down"? She deserved to feel every Cauldron-damned minute of her rage and hurt.

_It's obvious that wanting me dead has really brought you two together._

Eris had left her to die. To bleed out, painfully gasping for air, on the ground of a foreign Court. She laughed without humor, imagining how much those two bastards probably regretted leaving her alive. She was much too powerful now, virtually untouchable. This disgusting alliance might be their only chance at silencing her forever. 

_I'm taking my time, taking my time, 'cause you took everything from me. Watching you climb, watching you climb over people like me._

Mor knew that everyone in the Inner Circle wondered why she hadn't killed her parents yet. Any of them would have done it for her, but she held back. The Court of Nightmares had spent too long shoving their females down and climbing over them to create a shitstorm society of misogyny and violence. She had escaped, found a better life, but would not simply leave behind every other daughter who didn't shake the mountains with her power. Even if it took five more centuries, she would take her time to destroy them fully.

_Good wives always know. She should be mad, should be scathing like me, but no one likes a mad woman._

Her thoughts turned to her mother, as they often did once her rage simmered to a low boil and sadness started to creep in. The one Fae who maybe could've saved her. The one female who _knew_ what it was to suffer at Keir's hand. And yet, her mother remained a good wife, shoving any rage she might feel as deep within herself as she could.

Mor breathed, exhaling the last of her fury and inhaling more of the sorrow that followed her entire life. No one likes a mad woman. Not even males who believed themselves good. She needed this moment to get her head straight, get her emotions in check, before she could face her High Lord again.

_You made her like that._


End file.
